1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pump for use for pumping acid or other caustic liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain industries, such as the computer chip manufacturing industry, acid is used in the process which requires pumps for pumping the acid. Special pumps are required in order to operate in and withstand the corrosive nature of the acid environment. Many of these types of pumps are made from plastic which can withstand the acid. However, metal parts and seals for the pumps cannot be effectively used for over long periods of time.